The Wonderful Mrs McCoy
by happyeverafter72
Summary: An important event occurs whilst McCoy is on an away mission. He wishes he could be there, but he knows that Nyota will do just fine on her own. Established McHura


**I don't think there's enough Mchura on this site. So here, have this. Enjoy x  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek.**

Leonard McCoy had not been happy about going on this away mission. He had said so from the beginning with very valid reasons but Jim had insisted. He definitely wasn't sulking about it, though. That would be childish.

"If the time comes while we're down here, Jim," McCoy grumbled as they trudged along, "so help me I will hypo your ass into the middle of next week."

"Relax, Bones," Jim replied. "If it does happen you'll have plenty of time to get back to the ship."

McCoy sighed. Jim was right in theory. Though whether that held true in reality was down to -

"Enterprise to Doctor McCoy," his comm chirped. "This is Nurse Chapel."

He snatched the unit from his belt. "I read you, Chapel," he barked. "What's going on?"

"It's happening, sir," Chapel replied. "Nyota's in labour."

"How far along?" he demanded.

"It won't be long now," she said. "She didn't come to us until the pain was bad enough for the crew to notice."

"Dammit," he muttered. "Let me speak to her."

After a moment his wife's exhausted sounding voice came through the comm. "I'm sorry, Len," she said. "I left it too late."

"It's alright darlin'," he told her. "Don't worry about it."

"I didn't want to do this without you," she replied, sounding close to tears. Then she groaned at another contraction. "That was a bad one."

"You're gonna be just fine," he soothed her. "You've got Christine with you and I'm right here."

"Leonard, sing to me," she said weakly.

Put on the spot like that, only one song would come to his mind.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are.  
Up above the world so high,  
Like a diamond in the sky.  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are."

She laughed slightly at this before groaning again.

McCoy could hear Chapel issuing instructions in the background. "What's happening, Chapel?" he called.

"She's almost ready to start pushing," came the reply.

Throughout the next, fraught, 15 minutes, Leonard kept talking not Nyota, doing his best to reassure her and talk her through. Inwardly, he was falling apart. He wanted to be there with her and hold her hand. He knew that she would be fine without him, but that didn't make him feel any better. At some point his hand found Jim's and he gripped tightly, grateful for the anchor.

At last he heard the baby's cries and he heaved a sigh of relief. Jim squeezed his hand before letting go. "What is it?" Leonard asked.

"It's a boy," Nyota replied. "We've got a baby boy."

Leonard beamed with joy. "What's he like?"

"He's perfect. He has your eyes."

He felt like crying now. "I'll see you both soon, honey," he said. "Get some rest."

* * *

When he arrived in the medbay, Leonard found Nyota sitting up, cradling the baby in her arms. He took a moment to enjoy the peaceful scene before announcing himself. "Nyota, darlin', I'm here."

She smiled up at him, tears shining in her eyes. "Leonard," she breathed. "Look. Look at our son."

He sat down on the bed and wrapped his arms around her, gazing down at the baby. "He's gorgeous. Good job, Mrs McCoy." He planted a kiss on her cheek.

She giggled. "That will never stop being amazing."

They sat in silence for a long moment, enjoying each other's presence. Nyota breathed in Leonard's scent, its familiarity making her at once sleepy and hideously happy.

"Any thoughts on a name?" Leonard asked eventually.

"I was thinking Haki. It means justice or truth."

"Haki McCoy. I love it."

"You should hold him," she said, passing Haki over. "Say hello to daddy, Haki."

"Hey there, Haki," Leonard said softly, gently holding his baby boy. "You're gonna break so many hearts. And you know what? You are such a lucky boy. You've got a mommy and daddy who love you more than anything. And you're growing up in the middle of the best playground in the whole universe. You're gonna have so much fun and we're gonna be right here with you."

Haki stirred and flexed his limbs, looking up at his parents. Softly, Leonard began to sing.

_Twinkle, twinkle, starry skies,  
Beautiful like mommy's eyes.  
Flying high where few would dare,  
Floating here without a care.  
Twinkle, twinkle, starry skies,  
Beautiful like mommy's eyes._


End file.
